


无他不今生（九）

by dawnsssss



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsssss/pseuds/dawnsssss
Kudos: 5





	无他不今生（九）

严允是次日陪严琮用完晚膳，盯着他把晚上的药喝了再回府的。一进门就发现年管家和陈仲神色似乎有些不对，但也没细想。

“王妃呢？”

年管家答道：“回王爷，王妃在自己院子里呢。”

也不知道来接接他，真是。严允才想着，“接”他的人就来了——柳叶提了个饭盒，千娇百媚地走到他面前，“王爷可算回来了，这是柳叶特意给您做的汤，您尝尝？”

严允一愣，差点以为自己走错了门，转身问年管家：“怎么回事？”

年管家被这个没脑子的女人吓得魂出七窍，俯身谢罪，“回王爷，是……是是王妃要留的。”

“把他叫过来！”严允一瞬间火就烧上了头，什么叫好心被当成驴肝肺他今天可见识了。

“王爷……”柳叶竟然还在不知死活地出声。

严允转头就对陈仲道：“还不把她丢出去等着我丢你吗？”

陈仲得了令飞快地执行了这项愉快的任务，真的提起人的后领就拎着扔出了王府大门。

江唯匆匆赶到的时候，严允已经在进了书房把年管家和陈仲都骂了一气，一看见江唯还一脸茫然刚刚撒出去的火又上了身。

“你还给我招女人进府？”

江唯不知所措，低声答道：“我以为你喜欢的……”

严允额头青筋跳了两跳，他深吸一口气，决定先原谅他这一次。

“行，你今天给我听好了。”他一手掐上江唯的下巴，强迫人抬头看着自己，一字一顿地说：“我不喜欢，除了你本王都不喜欢。”

严允看见江唯瞳孔都猛地缩了一下，知道是听进去了，于是顺势加火。“我不管你喜不喜欢我，但是，你再给本王招女人进来，或者把本王往别人那儿推……”他敲了敲一旁榻上的小几，“你就等着撅着屁股在这挨打。”

“听懂了吗？”严允手上卸了力，逼着江唯答话。

江唯已经从害羞变成羞恼了，但是看着严允神情严肃不似玩笑，平时总含着几分戏谑温情的桃花眼这时候瞪得他心生惧意，他甚至不怀疑他要是不答话可能现在就会被这个男人摁在茶几上揍到张口。

“懂……懂了。”

“大声点，懂什么了？”下巴上的手又加了劲，疼得江唯一颤。

“……”即便是被表白，江唯也被这样的严允吓得不轻，眼睛里瞬间就起了一层雾气，盯着严允转溜几下什么都讲不出来。

倒是严允被这双眼睛盯的丢盔卸甲，看着人怯生生的样子心里就软了，一松手看见下巴上的红印还本能地揉了两下。

“我也喜欢您的……”严允都没准备再逼他的时候江唯突然开口，只不过低着头，声音极弱。

严允心中一动，什么柳叶黄叶红叶气不气的顿时飞到九霄云外，他双手捧起江唯的脸刚吻上去，就发现人眼眶都红了。一个本应深情索要的吻化成了极温柔的一触碰，严允把人拥进怀里紧紧相贴，一只手揉了揉他的脑袋，平日里情话能当顺口溜说的他这时候一腔真情堵在胸口，反倒什么也说不出来了。

两人静静相拥了半晌，严允感觉到江唯渐渐放松了下来，猜想他应该已经消化得差不多了，决定趁热打铁。

“宝贝，你的喜欢……是愿意跟我上床的喜欢吗？是的话今天晚上里里外外洗干净了……让你感受一下爷有多喜欢你。”严允偏过头，带着一脸意味深长的笑容看着江唯。

江唯还没缓过神来，脸倏地红了。

“愿不愿意？”他轻轻咬了一口江唯颈侧，留下浅浅的两排牙印。

“不愿意？”江唯不答，他又在原处咬了一口。

“愿不愿意？”

“愿……愿意……”眼看着他就要咬第三口，江唯赶紧答道——反正他也不是不愿意，而且……已经想了很久了，这次倒是他自己把自己羞了好一下，浑身都有些燥热起来，他忙推开严允，“我……我去沐浴……”

严允一挑眉，哈哈大笑，“原来王妃已经这么等不及了，是我的不对了。”

江唯走也不是不走也不是，急得很了狠狠地瞪了严允一眼，落荒而逃。

年管家看见江唯走得那么快还以为严允把人骂的狠了，探头探脑地摸了进房想替江唯说几句话，结果发现自家主子端着茶盏一脸傻笑，一口茶还喝呛了几口。他当时就明白了，就说嘛，小两口能有什么说不开的事……实在不行就床上说嘛，不过还是王妃厉害，这在书房就搞定了。年管家虽然也不知道为什么严允突然转性，但是这几天就已经看得出来是对王妃动了真情，看着王爷从小长到大，能找到这么一个知心的人，还正好是名正言顺的王妃，他是打心底高兴的。

于是他笑盈盈地走到严允跟前问道：“王爷可要准备沐浴？”

严允现在处于看谁都顺眼的状态，一听年管家这话笑更是憋都憋不住，心想还是老人家得力。

他点了点头，突然想起了什么，又吩咐道：“再把本王房里的被子都换成大红色。”

老管家一愣，而后连忙笑着点头应下了，赶着出去给“新人”张罗。

且说江唯，愿意归愿意，实践的时候该他羞的一点没少，他照着以前嬷嬷教他的方法清洗下身的时候就羞到不行，甚至在浴桶里因为臆想今晚的场景先自浊了一把。

等他被年管家带进严允卧房里的时候，严允正半倚在床头上，衣襟半敞，直勾勾地盯着他看。他一瞬间感觉自己整整齐齐套上的衣服都白穿了。等等……王爷这是什么癖好，怎么连床帘都是红色的？

不知是看出了他的疑惑还是严孔雀单纯地想炫炫，严允从床帘到褥子指了一圈，道：“好看吗？我特意让他们换的，虽然不是新婚夜了吧……第一次还是郑重些。”

江唯作为一个接吻都能忘记喘气的，离他越近就越紧张，这个时候哪里能管到好不好看去，听他问话就胡乱点头。严允看他手指尖都有些颤抖，心里好笑，起身一把把人抱上了床压在身下。

他先用鼻子在人脸上蹭了蹭，低声调笑：“宝贝这是紧张呢还是不愿意呢？”

江唯被鼻息蹭得发痒，却还梗着都绷僵了的脖子小声回了一句“愿意”。

严允其实沐浴时也已经发泄过一回了，这时候还是被他一句“愿意”轻易撩拨了起来。

怎么就这么……好欺负呢？严允低头给了他一个温柔而绵长的吻，帮他放松，一面回想着在将军府里三姨娘对他说的“小唯什么都好，就是性子烈了些，倔得很，还请王爷多包容……”，他缠着江唯的舌尖，放肆地在人口里扫荡了一圈，只引来两声轻哼。这哪里是性子烈，分明软到家了，他心想，软得让他想绑起来各种欺负——又舍不得。

江唯渐渐松弛下来，严允的战场也逐渐移到了脖颈，再到锁骨，再到……胸口。

咬上乳珠的的那一刻，严允一手固定住了身下人的腰，一手向两臀之间的幽密地带探去。

江唯瞬间像一只被踩了尾巴的猫，翻身就要往旁边躲。

严允正好在他腾空的半边臀上拍了一掌——不重，但足以让人意识到做了错事。

他顺手抬起江唯的腿，又在他腰侧掐了一下，威胁道：“宝贝……在床上可别躲我……”

江唯被他掐得吃痛，他趁着这放松的一下赶紧将沾了滑腻膏体的手指插了一根进去。

被侵入的身体条件反射地紧缩，极度抵触这根异物的进入。严允无法，只好继续亲吻抚摸着江唯的胸口、肚皮，一遍遍地对他说：“放松，宝贝。”

江唯也在努力地让自己习惯身下搅动的异物，随着严允渐渐深入，手指每一次和肠肉的亲密撞击都让他想尖叫出声，他死死地咬住嘴唇才堵住一些在他看来极为丢脸的呻吟。

严允也发现了，于是他毫无征兆地伸进了第二根手指，并在江唯弓起的腰际又拍了一掌，呵斥道：“松口！”

严允在床上的耐心极低，见江唯松了一下之后马上咬了回去，决定用实际行动告诉他别在床上违背男人。

他抽出刚插进去的两根手指，利落地把江唯翻了个身并一巴掌抽在了刚刚负过伤的小臀上，这一下可是真用了力，抬手就是一个清晰的巴掌印在了江唯白皙的臀肉上——白里透红的颜色与特意换的被子相得益彰，严允身下又硬了几分，呼吸都粗重了。

啪——啪——啪——啪——

连着几下都是一样的手劲，江唯没挣扎出严允手臂地禁锢，生生地挨了下来，终于疼得呜咽了一声松了口，伸手就往身后挡。

“呜……别打……”

严允拉住他的手，凑在唇边吻了一下，然后猝不及防地抓紧他的手腕往他自己的臀肉上拍去——“啪”的一声响亮又羞人，还很疼。

“记住也别说‘别’……”

……

当江唯真正意识到床上的男人有多可怕时，他的屁/股已经是一片匀称的桃红色了。

严允费了老大的气力终于能让三根指头从江唯的小\穴里自由进出的时候身下已经硬到发胀了，他抽出手指，俯下身去，分大江唯的双腿，将自己的欲望直直地送入江唯体内。

这一下江唯未得任何怜惜，被直接插入到最大限度，疼得他骤然间都可以忽略屁\股上的那点痛痒，他“呃”“啊”了半天才能勉强讲出话来，“王爷……出……出去……”

他说一个字严允就托着他的腰顶一下，抽抽\插插间他终于勉强能从这该死的性\爱中找到了一点快感——尤其是严允的那东西碾过肠肉的某一处时，他完全没有办法控制自己浪荡的喘息与呻吟。

待他差不多适应了的时候严允慢慢放缓了节奏，起身又吻上他的唇角，缱绻地舔舐了许久。

突然严允抬起了他的头，笑着让他看两人交合处，还指着自己那大得狰狞的小弟对他说：“看见没，他找着自己的地方了……”跟着又指了指自己的心脏，“他也找到了——以后都挂在你身上，可得收好了。”

江唯被他这一套一套地，都忽略了前一句有多流氓，满眼感动地点了点头。

严允看着他呆愣又诚恳的样子，只觉得怎么爱都爱不够，于是又带着新收获的爱意开始了他新一轮的征伐……

第二天早上江唯清醒的时候，首先感受到的是腿间某处的胀痛，腰的酸痛，还有……江唯一下睁大了眼，他正躺在某人光洁的胸膛前……

“唔……”

他刚睁眼，不知准备了多久的严允就低头在他眉间温柔落下一吻。

……本来应该觉得很不真实的，但是奈何下半身的异样过于明显，也告诉着他这份温情的真实存在。

“醒了我们就验收一下成果。”严允又控制不住地在人唇上占了一下便宜，“告诉夫君，我喜欢谁？”

“……”江唯隐约还能回忆起来“夫君”好像是他昨天晚上求饶时自己叫出口的。现在想想都丢人到不行。

“嗯？”严允看他眼神飘忽，伸手在他臀上捏了一把。

江唯被他弄得一激灵，昨日……本来就被严允抓着各种他自己都记不起来的理由教训了一次又一次，这时候臀上还有些薄肿，被他一捏又激起痛意来了……而且有人还没准备松手。

“喜欢我，喜欢我……”到底昨晚被严允整怕了，江唯再不好意思也说了出来。

“哼！”严允松了手 ，顺便还给人揉了两把，“果然还是要挨了艹才能老实。”

江唯气愤地翻身背对他。

严允轻笑一声，又赶着凑上去，在人耳旁继续威胁：“从今天开始就记住了，把你脑子里那些乱七八糟的东西丢干净，要不然……”严允正好把罪恶的手指又伸向昨夜饱受折磨的那个小洞，还不顾江唯的挣扎坏心眼地在上面摁了摁，“宝贝可以想象一下后果。”


End file.
